Cho Chang: Head Over Heels in Love
by xo.FREDnGEORGEluva.xo
Summary: Cho Chang is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She’s one of the luckiest girls alive because she is dating Cedric Diggory, the most popular and handsome guy at Hogwarts. What happens on their dates, and the Yule Ball, that makes Cho think she’s in love?
1. In Love at Last

There's only one person I can't seem to get out of my head, Cedric Diggory.

The Yule Ball is this year. The Yule Ball is a like a dance, and goes on during the Triwizard Tournament. I needed a date, but who to ask. I was thinking about asking Harry Potter. It's sort of obvious he has a little crush on me, and I think that's really cute. He is only in his fourth year, I'm in my fifth. We're a year apart, but that shouldn't matter.

But, Harry is not who I'm going with. I've been asked by the most popular, handsome, and sweetest guy at Hogwarts; Cedric Diggory. Why would someone as amazing and sweet as him want to ask me? I have no idea, but I'm fine with it.

He asked me today after dinner in the Great Hall. He passed me and my friends before we headed off to my dormitory and asked to speak to me privately. When he said it, his eyes flickered in the way that makes every girl at Hogwarts jumpy when he looks at them. The way he walks, smiles, and that beautiful glint in his eyes, just makes him the most attractive guy I have ever seen. My friends giggled and gazed at him just as I was. I followed him to a deserted corridor, still in my little trance, remembering his beautiful eyes in my head for as long as I could manage, before he made me dizzy again by speaking.

He turned around and faced me and smiled. I still remember his exact words.

"Um," he stammered. How cute? He's nervous, "would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" I still remember the nervousness in his beautiful voice, and the adorable look on his face, that would make any girl never turn him down. How could I say no to that? Why would I say no to that? But then again, why would he ask me?

"Sure." I responded nervously, after I realized he wasn't kidding. I looked in his eyes the entire time. He gazed back, of course with that glint in his eyes. He smiled at me big and took my hand. At that second, when his skin touched mine, I thought I stopped breathing. His eyes were still locked into mine as he said, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much I wanted to go with you." As he said that, my heart flipped. How sweet was he?

"I wanted to go with you too." I responded, trying to make my voice sound normal, as I was still in shock at his words, and he was still gazing into my eyes, with my hand wrapped in his. He responded with another beautiful smile and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Since it's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, how about we go together?" He asked softly, "Just the two of us." With my hand in his, looking into his eyes, and him smiling at me with such a handsome smile, I thought I would never find my breath again.

"I'd, I'd love to." I managed to whisper. He smiled and gave my hand one last squeeze before slowly letting go and saying, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow."

I smiled at him as he started to walk away. Before he turned the corner, he turned around and winked at me, then he was gone.

As soon as he was out of sight, I took a huge breath. God, I needed that. He was the sweetest guy in the world. I couldn't believe that I was just holding hands with him. I could still see, so clearly, his face, his eyes, his smile. I could still feel the warmth of his hand in mine, the warmth of his smile that made my heart flip. I now understood why every single girl in Hogwarts wanted to be with him. They wanted him to hold their hand, kiss them until dawn, and always look at them with those breath taking eyes. But, now he is mine. I'm going to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow and, I hope, I can get my first kiss. That would be a moment I would never forget.

I walked up to my dormitory, thinking about one person, Cedric. His hair, his face, his eyes, his smile, his everything. I walked to the Ravenclaw common room door and was annoyed when I had to stop thinking about him to solve the riddle to get into the common room. Thank God it was an easy one, and I didn't have to think hard. Then I was back thinking about Cedric. I walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, sneaking past my friends that were sitting in the common room, waiting for me to tell them every detail. I didn't want to talk about it now. I wanted to get upstairs and lay in bed, and to day dream about what might happen tomorrow in Hogsmeade.

I climbed the stairs and turned into my dormitory. I dragged myself to my bed and was just about to sit down, when I noticed something. There was a beautiful flower on my bed. I picked it up and saw there was a note attached to the stem. It said:

_Cho,_

_I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll me able to sleep tonight, for your beauty will fill my thoughts, and I just won't be able to settle down because I'll think about tomorrow. When you speak, your voice fills me with joy, and I just love seeing you smile, and I hope you smile when you read this. Here is a flower, just for you. This beautiful rose reminds me of how beautiful you are. I hope whenever you look at it, you'll remember that I gave it to you, and I care so much about you. I can't wait until I see you again tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

When I read that note, I smiled, just like he wanted. Cedric is the sweetest guy ever. I can't believe he would give this to me. I examined the precious flower. It was a beautiful red rose. I put it to my nose, and breathed in the beautiful smell. I took the rose and placed it on my bedside table. Then I laid down in bed and closed my eyes, only thinking of him. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight either.

I think I'm in love at last.


	2. Madam Paddifoot's

I was right, I didn't sleep last night. How could I when the only thing I could think about was Cedric? I fell asleep for about an hour because I remember the dream. It was about Cedric of course.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 8:03. I had exactly one hour and 57 minutes until everyone was allowed to go to Hogsmeade, and I would be meeting Cedric. I had to get ready. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my clothes as quickly as possible. I walked down the girls dormitory staircase and through the common room. Once I walked into the Great Hall, my friends waved me over to the Ravenclaw table. I rushed over to them. They looked thrilled to see me.

"Tell me everything he said," my friend Marietta gushed. My stomach lurched. I forgot I would have to tell her everything. Normally I would have loved to tell her, but something about this was different. It was, special. Maybe I was scared of her reaction because she would possibly be jealous. Or maybe I didn't want her constantly asking about it. But something made me, for just a second, nervous about telling her.

"Tell you everything about what?" I asked stupidly, knowing I would have to tell her eventually.

"You know, about you and Cedric last night," She replied, looking thirsty for some juicy information.

"Oh, right," I said. Maybe I should tell her everything. After all she is my best friend. So of course, I ended up telling her every detail. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I actually liked confiding in someone, so I could share my joy with a friend. She of course was gasping and giggling the entire time. The news Cedric Diggory liked me was that shocking, right?

After I shared every detail, and let Marietta gush about it all she wanted, I ate my breakfast quickly. Time was ticking away. I had a half hour until I had to meet Cedric. I decided to go freshen up in my dormitory. I examined myself in the mirror. I liked the outfit, but why must my hair be so frizzy? I tried to smooth my straight black hair but gave up quickly, realizing it would be impossible to make an improvement. I brushed through it quickly and rushed back down to the Great Hall.

Sure enough, Cedric was already there. I took a deep breath. Of course, there were his beautiful eyes, boring themselves into mine.

"You ready?" He asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sure," I breathed. He took my hand and lead me out of the Great Hall and all the way out to Hogsmeade. I was so deep in my thoughts about him, I barely realized we moved.

"I think I have an idea on where we should go," he said, after arriving in Hogsmeade.

"I'll go anywhere," I giggled. He smiled, took my hand, and led me to a small coffee shop I recognized to be Madam Paddifoot's. He stopped in front of it and held the door open for me. What a gentleman. We walked in and sat at a little table for two. I was looking around at the pink, frilly, cute coffee shop when I realized I was being showered with something. I looked up to see confetti falling down on me and Cedric. I giggled and threw some at him playfully. He smiled and threw some back at me. And soon enough, we were in a mini confetti war.

Then when we were done hysterically laughing and throwing confetti at each other, Cedric ordered us two coffees. When we were sitting at the table drinking our coffee, he grabbed my hand and held it gently in his. My stomach had butterflies in it. I took a quiet sip of my coffee.

"So what else would you want to do today?" He asked. Obviously small talk. I could tell he had something else on his mind With my hand in his I replied,

"I don't care, I'm flexible."

"Good." Something about his response was different. He seemed, distracted. He kept looking into my eyes and what it seemed like, nervously, biting his lips.  
I then saw him leaning into the table towards me, and I felt myself leaning towards him. This wasn't happening. Not now. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. His face got closer to mine, and his eyes started to close. Then, we were kissing. I loved the feeling of his soft, amazing lips touching mine. It was heaven. I can still remember the feeling so clearly, and could hear the fireworks going off in my head. I felt like it was true love. It felt like a day or two before we finally pulled apart for a breath, and realized we were being showered with confetti again.


End file.
